Autonomous robots are robots which can perform desired tasks in environments without continuous human guidance. Robots may be autonomous to different degrees and in different ways. For example, an autonomous robot can traverse a work surface of an unstructured environment without continuous human guidance to perform one or more tasks. In other examples, an autonomous robot may perform tasks in structured environments or with human supervision. In the field of home, office and/or consumer-oriented robotics, mobile robots have been adopted for performing functions such as vacuum cleaning, floor washing, patrolling, lawn cutting, and other such tasks.
However, many conventional autonomous robots do not adequately or precisely determine robot position and/or pose and do not adequately control the robot's movements to ensure the robot stays on a given route and/or reach a designated position and/or pose.